Mind's Eye
by Froggy Doggy 20
Summary: This is told by Hina herself enjoy! Rated M to be safe no lemons yet but their coming. MAJOR UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

***Mind's Eye***

Hey look I'm informing you all right now that Dragon Swan has been deleted by the assholes that run this site, I am going to have to start over, bull shit right! Any way I'm going to start keeping back up files of stories cause I know some of you liked Dragon 's all enjoy.

* * *

Hinata's P.O.V:

I'm not sure how long I sat there watching him... Not entirely sure how it started, or when it became ritual to observe his every move. Is there something wrong with me? Is this... okay? To watch him like this- does this make me obsessive? Could you blame me?

He was beautiful beyond compare, not even that pale scrawny Uchiha, with his dark brooding charm- I am not blind- could possible relate to the golden blond. He was Apollo in the flesh, both lover and love of the burning sun; his skin- sun bathed- bound his thickly muscled frame and his wild mane shone like the sun it's self, blindingly bright and untamed. Yet it was those sapphire eyes that burned me; countless dreams of them staring down at me, bare and exposed as they blazed with fierce hot passion, turned my mind to smoldering ash.

Every thing about him was white hot, blazing flames of passion; yet there was simply something about those eyes of his- by-far my favorite part of him- those eyes that where so deep and amazingly blue... Eyes that surprisingly more often than naught, acted as mirrors reflecting only the best in others. Such eyes seemed other worldly, so breath taking in every way imaginable; and when he fixes those eyes on me, I seem to falter somehow; like my body is under attack. It's like his eyes boil my blood and pump my heart faster, like he causes my lungs to short circuit and my toes to curl...

It was so strange how at every turn I was some how drawn to this magnificent creature in every little way. From the moment I get out of bed in the mornings to the time I return back home to my one faithful love (AN: Her bed.) I can feel the pull on my heart to see him, my body... at least once. To bask in his presence even if he doesn't know I'm there... I know; I know how ridiculously in lust I sound to you but honestly it's more than that.

I-I'm not in l-love or anything! I... just a-appreciate a fine specimen of the opposite sex... okay maybe I like him, a lot... oh okay a whole hell of a lot! But, can you blame me?

It's not just physical that makes him perfection, it's his soul and his mind, his heart... They're all so... open... almost... inviting. His presence alone inspires strength, promotes dreaming; he's like the single sunny spot in a world of darkness, my realm of eternal night.

I watched him train with Jiraiya for countless hours simply admiring the poetry of his movements; the way his muscles rippled with his every move, the way his sweat rolled down his lean firm build begging and tempting me to glide my fingertips along the hard planes of his body.

I blushed hard at the thought while choking on my desire to have him..._'To taste him...'_

* * *

AN: I have revised the first chapter tell me how you like!


	2. Chapter 2

***Mind's Eye***

FD- This is for you Rara345lily.

000

Naruto's POV:

I can't say that I was surprised by the similar prickling at the back of my neck; warning signs to turn around- I didn't. I knew she was there, I've always known, was always acutely aware of her there with me in the shadows; but I was always afraid... Afraid that if I showed her how aware I was of her, that she'd run away... So I became her oblivious idiot, pretending to be ignorant and in return she was always there, always watching me. She reminded me of a dark angel, always watching and protecting but never joining me here in the sun.

Unlike most of rookie 9 whom had become tanned from their hard labor, No matter how long she stood out in the sun she was always pale. The night seemed to shield her naturally even in the sun, keeping her soft smooth skin pale and beautiful. Hair dark as the midnight sky contrasted strikingly with that creamy white skin giving her a majestic appearance. Like the night had manifested into one being and graced the poor earth with her beauty. And those eyes...

I had always believed that Hyuga eyes were white- not bothering to look closely, that is until I looked into her eyes... Large almond shaped eyes that always seemed a tad bit sleepy even when wide awake, dyed in the lightest lavender I'd ever seen! So light that if you weren't watching seemed to fade to white which surprisingly was the same color as her pupils.

Definitely far from plain white.

More than looks, was the warmth she seemed to radiate from her entire being. How could one person be so beckoning, inviting... I can barely think past the overwhelming need to bury myself into her; to be surrounded in her protective warmth. She was also kind and sweet and unbearably giving, she was like an angel... a dark guardian angel...

I am her precious treasure, propped lovingly upon her alter and worshiped by her. She would never hurt me... at least, not intentionally.

She protected me in silence, holding me only when she thought I slept, but I knew, I knew better than anyone that she lusted for me. And if that was all she'd grant me of her than I would take all I could. But me- the demon I was- I wanted more... I wanted her lust, and her jealousy, and her body, but more than that I want her _love_.

Inside that darkly beautiful appearance she was all warm, all soft, all woman... And though it felt strange to admit it she made me burn.

Her body was lust incarnate from the swell of her ample chest, to the voluptuous curve of her hips. Her impish face that seemed to be carved by god and those potty lips that begged for my kisses. My cock hardened at the thought of her sinful mouth- undoubtedly my favorite part of her.

She had no idea that in her wish to simply observe, and touch when I slept that I would forever long for one thing, the one thing she was afraid to give me... _her _and that would be my undoing...

000

Now updated! ^^

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

***Mind's Eye***

Okay Readers well you said you want more, well here it is. 

000

No One's P.O.V:

Hinata found herself lying in bed too disgusted with herself to move. She wanted to see Naruto but she couldn't, It was raining and she couldn't afford to get sick, a lot of people were counting on her tomorrow, and her transition to clan head, to be the respectable leader they needed. She made a disgusted sound. Thinking of other people sucked.

Rolling over on to her back she closed her eyes, allowing the sound of the rain to wash over her, to relax her, much like the sound of her mother's soft feminine voice.

Even as a child Hinata had always been dark and timid, preferring to play alone quietly than with the other children. This naturally caused the other children to dislike her, thinking she thought herself too good to play with them. Growing up with little to no friends, Hinata had grown to enjoy being alone and when the other children picked on her she found only two things could ever cheer her mood: the dark and her mother.

When ever she was down she would run to her mother, planting herself deeply into the warmth of her mothers skirts as she cooed softly, stroking her hair until she was fast asleep. Thinking back on it even now she had always likened her mothers soft voice with fresh April rain. Years later her mother had passed away in the birthing room giving birth to Hinabi. No one had mourned her death in any formal way, but it had rained all throughout spring.

After she had fully grieved she grew slowly bitter to her entire family, blaming them for not mourning her mother's death; more than that she blamed Hinabi, the unintentional cause for the death of her beloved mother. She began to ignore Hinabi at every turn, as she reached out for her sister to hold her since mama couldn't. As she got older she would ask father to force Hinata to acknowledge her but all she would receive was Hinata's cold hard eyes and her biting insults, so finally she just stopped asking.

It actually wasn't until four years ago when Hinata had been forced on a mission to protect her sister that they had even looked at each other.

A lot had happened on that mission but in the end Both girls had let go of the past and were now working toward a new future. Hinata had found that though she looked more like there mother Hinabi acted more like her; It had cut her deeply when she realized just how much pain she had caused her sister, to something precious that her mother had left behind for her to protect.

Hinabi was a wonderful girl and a sweet person, and Hinata felt shame well inside her heart when ever she thought about how cold she was to her sister.

Hinata let the darkness wrap it's arms around her as the melody of the rain sung her to sleep.

000

Naruto Walked the rainy streets of Kohona. His hair and clothes clung to his skin, but still he remained oblivious. Tonight she had decided to give him privacy, tonight of all nights, the one night he didn't want to be alone. He didn't know why but the compulsion to be with her on this night was too much to bear. His body moved all on it's own, seeking her out.

He didn't stop walking until he found himself staring down at her still form lying underneath the black and lavender comforter. He couldn't remember the journey from the sake bar to her bed room, but he was certain of the magnetic pull that lead him there.

He watched the slight rise and fall of her chest, listened to the soft hum of her snore, inhaled the blunt subtlety of her scent, and still the compulsion grew. He couldn't explain the way she made him burn, or the need she placed in him when ever he could feel her there with him, all he knew was that it would never cease, never subside.

He wanted this woman, all of her.

000

Hinata opened her eyes.

She could feel his restless presence there in the room with her. She stared into the darkest corner of her room, where no light was permitted to touch. he was there... she could feel him.

"Naruto..." She spoke softly wanting to soothe his restless emotions. "What's wrong?" He gave no answer but still she knew he was in need. Lifting her covers she scooted to the other side of her bed making room for him to lie down. "Come here..."

000

Naruto watched from the shadows studying her from his corner. Did she know what he had come here for... why he visited her so late on this day.

"Why didn't you come see me today... Are you tiered of following me?"

She giggled. "You knew the whole time, and yet you didn't mind?"

"I'm not used to having my very own princess stalking me."

Her face flushed a light pink and her eyes lit with embarrassed humor. "It's rude to call people stalkers Naruto-kun."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

She shook her head. "I only felt your restlessness."

"I find... To control myself, when it comes to you, harder than with anyone else." She just stared at him. "I'm afraid to get any closer Hinata..."

They were quiet for some time but what she said next garnered his full undivided attention. "Did you know that in order for a woman of my clan to fully become the clan head she must first have a husband..." She let that bit of information sink in before continuing. "Tomorrow is the ceremony that binds me to my clan and... Me to my husband..." He could feel his mind waver as a sort of primal rage settled in his gut. "The problem is, I don't love him... I love you." She allowed her words to sink in before she continued having felt his anger and now his shock. "I beg you do not damn me to this life that is sure to be an unhappy one."

Another lengthy silence followed before his reply. "What do you suppose I do?"

She didn't say anything for a few short moments and when she spoke her tone was breathy and light. "Make love to me, Naruto..."

He stood in the darkness for a long time until she had began to worry that he may have run off at the indecent proposal, he hadn't. He walked out of the shadowy corner with such an uncertain expression, it almost made her smile. Here she was the virgin and yet he seemed to be more nervous than she was.

"Hinata-"

"Please... I want this."

He nodded lying down next to her, they were like that for a while, fully absorbing the others company before he rested his hand on her hips, urging her into the surprising warmth of his chest. Even after walking through the chilling post Autumn rain he was still so warm, she was delighted and entranced; even the water on his body seemed to separate from his natural warmth leaving his skin and clothes damp and warm.

Leaning in she kissed him full on the lips and instantly she was lost in the feel of soft skin on soft skin. Inching her way from his lips to his neck she could hear his soft even pants of appreciation, and they made the burn in her gut blaze even hotter. The fire he ignited in her followed the needy haze of his palms, his fingers, his lips- they roamed the curvy planes of her body making the burn with in her even greater. His was relentless, unyielding...

And right before he would have done amazing things to her wonton body Hinata's father barreled into the room, eyes locked onto the startled blond byakugan blazing.

"F-father, I-"

"Hinata," his frigid gaze glared in her direction. "what is the meaning of this!"

Moving from the bed Naruto stood defiantly in her fathers path of sight with his own dashing glare. "Hinata doesn't wish to marry a stranger, and neither do I."

"Hinata, I'm afraid, has no choice and neither do you; she used up all the time she had to look for her own husband chasing you, and now as time draws near for her to take over the clan it is up to me to choose a worthy husband for my daughter!"

"Her efforts were not wasted! I love Hinata-chan!" With that outburst the room rang with a deafening silence, his proclamation echoing through the minds of the two shocked Hyuga.

"Naruto... Do you, do you really mean that..." He blushed deeply at having blurted out his raw feelings in such an indelicate manner.

"Yes Hinata... I- I've loved you for some time now, but I was always to afraid of how things would turn out if I told you the truth... I couldn't stand it if you left my side Hinata..." Hinata felt her eyes water as she shook from all her pent up emotions. Naruto, her Uzumaki Naruto, loved her.

The forgotten Hyuga sighed at the two now re-startled teens. "There's no helping it now. I have to give you my blessings... Or your mother would never forgive me." Hiashi's eyes were softer than she had ever remembered them being, as he looked at his first born with pure love- she cried then.

Rushing into her fathers arms she cried, "Thank you so much otouo-san, thank you, thank you..."

000

_One month later..._

Naruto Uzumaki walked happily down the roads toward the Hyuga estate, ecstatic about seeing his betrothed. Hiashi still hadn't grown used to Naruto's presence around the estate or to the fact that he was his soon to be son-in-law, but Naruto was sure it was only a matter of time before the elder man accepted it.

Hinata was happy telling any and everyone she was soon to be married to the man of her dreams; the sixth Hokage of Kohonagakure. Her confidence seemed to sky rocket making the usually shy sweet heiress into a still equally sweet, absolutely gorgeous kunochi, who in Naruto's personal and professional opinion, kicks major ass!

Suddenly he found himself instantly against a wall several meters from the Hyuga estate, pinned there by the said girl. The other thing that had changed about his Hina-chan was the that now that they were practically official, they couldn't seem to keep they're hands to themselves. They would often take turns ravishing each other whenever the opportunity presented its self but they always stopped before the initial act.

It was getting harder to deny their ever growing hunger.

"Hinata," Naruto breathed, but she was on him in an instant, ravishing him with her sweet supple lips. Her kisses were long, melting on his tongue like sugar as she nibbled suggestively at his mouth. Her hands pulled at his heavy clothing as she rubbed her self against his responding cock.

He felt her fingernails graze his sensitive nipples as she left a blazing trail of delicious kisses from his mouth to his neck, pressing harder against him. He could feel his control slipping as he neared the edges of pleasure, he was already so close. Grabbing her he spun her around and pinned her there to the fence as he breathed roughly into the nape of her neck.

He was hard as stone, trying desperately to replenish the reserves of his scattered breath, his higher brain functions kicking back into gear.

His thoughts scattered again.

She rotated her hip in a slow demanding motion against his hardness, he snatched it away. "Hinata," Her breathed heavily on the nape of her neck. "I'm begging you love, don't do this. Already I'm so close."

She gave a throaty laugh. "Oh, please Naru-kun." Her voice smooth and teasing like black velvet; she turned to face him leading his hands to her breast, showing him how she wanted him to touch her. They were a soft contrast to her hard nipples that begged to be tasted.

Relinquishing control of his hands to him, he continued his ministrations, loving the responsive impulse of her body as her breast greedily pushed into his hands. He bared her left breast, licking hungrily at her sensitive nubs, her pants of appreciation were thick and heavy in his ears as she dragged her nails up his sides.

The chills that shot through him went straight to his groin.

The best things in life are always short lived; just as things were about to heat up Hiashi appeared from around the fence, eyes snapping with fury. "Naruto!"

000

Sakura walked pass the Hyuuga compound lost in thoughts of her dear Sasuke, when she found herself snatched from her feet with what seemed to be an orange truck. Falling to the ground in a confused daze she watched as Naruto's back retreated in the distance, and then it hit her.

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" She shrieked; and just as she got to her feet to pummel the rude blond into dust, another truck plowed right into her. Again on the ground, she saw the Hyuuga lord hot on the blonde's heals. She sat upright in the middle of the road confused as she watched the Hyuuga lord throw several kunni ( AN: OMFG I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT!) at the evasive blond.

"Sakura!" Some one yelled out. Turning around she found herself face to face with Hinata Hyuuga. "I'm very sorry for this, and them, it wont happen again!" She sketched a quick bow before pursuing the two ahead of her.

Getting to her feet Sakura dusted herself off while shaking her head at the three.

000

AN: lol, well how'd are my corrections? Is it better?

REVIEW!


	4. Look if you want but it aint a chapter

**Hey, PM me a smiley face if you really want me to go on with this story. For u guys who are guests just review a smiley with a PM like this: **XDPM**. If its not like that I wont count it. If I get 20 or more I will switch the story status to incomplete.  
**

******IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR MINDS EYE:** I wont be accepting any more votes after Christmas. (**This is also posted on my page.)**


End file.
